1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus and an X-ray analysis method for analyzing a fluorescence X-ray generated from a sample surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluorescence X-ray analysis is performed by irradiating a sample with an X-ray emitted from an X-ray source, detecting a fluorescence X-ray, which is a characteristic X-ray emitted from the sample, with an X-ray detector, then obtaining a spectrum from energy detected therefrom, and then conducting a qualitative analysis or a quantitative analysis on the sample. The fluorescence X-ray analysis allows a non-destructive and rapid analysis on the sample, and hence is widely used in manufacturing processes or in quality control. It allows in recent years X-ray detection with a high degree of accuracy and at a high sensitivity, thereby enabling measurement of minute quantities. Especially, the widespread proliferation of the fluorescence X-ray analysis is expected as an analysis method for detecting harmful substances contained in materials or composite electronic components.
In the related art, in JP-A-2007-292476, for example, a composite apparatus provided with a revolver which allows switching between an objective lens of an optical microscope and an X-ray generator of an X-ray analysis apparatus on the same optical axis is proposed. With this composite apparatus, it is not necessary to move a sample from a position of analysis where the sample is detected by the optical microscope and perform alignment of a position to be analyzed in association with the movement thereof for a subsequent X-ray analysis, and the X-ray analysis may be conducted by irradiating the sample at the same position with a primary X ray from the X-ray generator. With this composite apparatus, observation of the sample is performed while changing the magnification of an objective lens using a revolver, and the alignment in the z-direction (height direction) is set in advance so that the focus position of the objective lens and the focus position of the primary X-ray are brought into alignment with each other.
The technology in the related art still has the following problems. When measuring the sample, it is necessary to adjust the focus position of the objective lens and the focus position of the primary X-ray so as to be in alignment with each other in the z-direction in advance. In the technology described in JP-A-2007-292476, since a sample stage controller is independent, an operator is required to perform the alignment in manual operation. In addition, since the revolver is revolved for switching the objective lens, the operation efficiency is not good. When measuring a sample having significant concavity and convexity, there is a risk of collision of the sample with the objective lens.